Location based services (LBS) applications are emerging as a new type of value-added service provided by mobile communication network. LBS applications are mobile services in which the user location information is used to enable and/or support various applications and/or services such as, for example, enhanced 911 (E-911), location-based 411, location-based messaging and/or location-based friend finding services. A location of a communication device may be determined in different ways such as, for example, using network-based technology, using terminal-based technology, and/or hybrid technology, which may be a combination of the former technologies. Many positioning technologies such as, for example, Time of Arrival (TOA), Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA), Enhanced Observed Time Difference (E-OTD) as well as the Global navigation satellite-based systems (GNSS) such as Global Positioning System (GPS), Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), Galileo, and/or Assisted-GNSS (A-GNSS), may be utilized to estimate the location (latitude and longitude) of the mobile device and convert it into a meaningful X, Y coordinate for Location-Based Services provided via wireless communication systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.